


Тишина в библиотеке

by Il_matto



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Il_matto/pseuds/Il_matto
Summary: Обычно Тсумуги сожалеет о том, что нынешнее поколение так мало читает, от чего библиотека остается почти без посетителей. Обычно. Но не в подобные моменты.





	Тишина в библиотеке

Тсумуги слышит краем уха какой-то шорох, и сердце его пропускает удар. Только этого не хватало. Только не какой-нибудь неожиданный посетитель библиотеки именно сейчас. Почему кто-то вообще решил вспомнить о существовании библиотеки именно сейчас? Поддавшись сжавшей внутренности ледяной панике, он замирает на месте. Обычно его тело реагирует иначе. Обычно его сотрясает дрожь, из рук выскальзывают и разбиваются вещи, но если подумать, то обычно его не застают в таком положении.

Точнее, если бы кто-то хоть раз застал его в таком положении, Тсумуги вряд ли бы пережил всю неловкость и неправильность ситуации, и его грешная душа отправилась бы в ад отрабатывать накопившиеся за короткую жизнь многочисленные грехи.

Однако его слух не улавливает ни звука приближающихся шагов, ни чьего-либо голоса. Наверное, показалось. Тсумуги не очень доверяет своим органам чувств. Зато он доверяет близкой к кошачьей чуткости Натсуме, ведь тот куда бережнее заботится о безупречности своей репутации. Да, в случае опасности Натсуме бы уже давно соскользнул с коленей Тсумуги, на которых устроился так беспардонно по-хозяйски (и это чувствуется так возмутительно правильно). И губы бы его улыбались его типичной лукаво-равнодушной улыбкой человека, который вовсе не сидел сейчас на пыльном библиотечном полу и не целовал с упоением своего бестолкового семпая. Тсумуги почти усмехается, думая о тонких запястьях Натсуме, которые выскальзывают из-под рукавов его рубашки, когда он складывает руки на груди в защитной позе. Но эта мысль ускользает вслед за последними тревогами, когда эти самые руки уверенно обвивают его шею.

Да, соглашается про себя Тсумуги, проще довериться Натсуме. Натсуме всегда знает, что делает в такие моменты. Натсуме ничего не делает просто так. И если Тсумуги чувствует невесомые прикосновения к своим волосам, значит так тоже надо. Поэтому он позволяет себе закрыть глаза и приоткрыть рот, окончательно отдавая себя в распоряжение Натсуме.

Совсем потерять голову и размякнуть ему не дает прохлада, которую он чувствует пальцами рук, опираясь ими на пол позади себя. Книжные стеллажи при всей своей соблазнительности не очень хорошая опора. Зато неплохое укрытие. Если подумать, то именно здесь, в этом месте библиотеки их почти невозможно увидеть или услышать. Натсуме предусмотрел и это, не так ли?

Тсумуги не успевает улыбнуться про себя в кротком восхищении, которое всегда испытывает перед Натсуме, потому что тот не дает ему передышки, впиваясь своими мягкими и ухоженными губами, на которых ещё остался едва заметный привкус бальзама. Натсуме целует его со странной голодной нежностью, которую ему сложно понять. Не с тающим как масло осознанием реальности происходящего уж точно.

Натсуме целует его нарочито плавно и медленно. В этих поцелуях нет чего-то порывистого и деловитого, как целует обычно Натсуме в намерении раздразнить. Сейчас Натсуме целует его так, будто это главный и единственный номер программы. Сейчас Натсуме целует его, как смакует каждую крошку любимого десерта ребенок, утащивший лакомство со стола до ужина.

Он пахнет секретной комнатой (шипящими реактивами и третьей заваренной за день кружкой кофе), гигиеническим мылом и фальшиво-бодрящими цитрусовыми нотками своего одеколона. Натсуме окружает себя вереницей различных запахов, но каждый из них будто говорит его голосом, и Тсумуги всегда тянется к этой хаотичной оживлённости, но особенно сейчас, особенно здесь, в царстве книжных страниц и оседающей на полках пыли.  
Натсуме зачастил сюда с этим странными, остающимися практически без комментариев визитами в последнее время. Он правда ничего не объясняет. Просто приходит, потому что заседание игрового клуба перенесено на другой день. Просто приходит, чтобы убить время, которое другие тратят на подготовку к школьным тестам. Просто приходит и увлекает в дальние сумрачные углы библиотеки. Просто приходит и заставляет сердце Тсумуги колотиться от восторга и паники, потому что он не привык, он не знает что делать с этой нежностью, которую он просто не понимает, когда успел заслужить.

Тсумуги не спрашивает, потому что боится одним неловким словом разрушить всё, что и так кажется ему сном. Потому что забывает обо всём, когда чувствует как тонкие пальцы перебирают его вечно путающиеся волосы как нечто драгоценное (а ведь на людях Натсуме громко ворчит о том, что давно пора состричь эти вихры несносные). Потому что забывает дышать, когда Натсуме цепляет взглядом едва блестящие в библиотечном полумраке синие камешки серёжек (в золотом мерцании его глаз есть что-то пронзительное, от чего хочется смеяться и плакать в голос). Потому что Натсуме аккуратно снимает его очки, предусмотрительно складывая их на полку, куда достает рука, и в размытой отвратительным зрением реальности Тсумуги они остаются вдвоём.

(Никакой библиотеки, никакой Юменосаки, никаких последствий прошлого года и стены непонимания, которую они никак не разрушат, слишком неумело орудуя словами, слишком плохо читая между строк всё, что хочется сказать так мучительно долго. Только приятная тёплая тьма. И звёздное небо, не здесь, но где-то высоко над ними за пределами атмосферы. Звёздное небо оставалось с ними всегда)

Кожа Натсуме румяная и тёплая, когда Тсумуги не выдерживает и ладонью тянется к его щеке. Нечестно, что сейчас только он получает. Нечестно, когда Натсуме так старается. Но от его прикосновения Натсуме замирает почти напуганно. Как замирает на пороге подобранный котенок, неуверенный в том, что будет безопасно шагнуть навстречу теплу и заботе. Неуверенный в том, что будет безопасно доверить себя кому-то.

Мгновения, когда они оба замирают в ожидании его решения, кажутся болезненной вечностью. Но наконец, Натсуме оживает. Натсуме перехватывает запястье Тсумуги (и его сердце проваливается в бездну). Натсуме кладёт его руку себе на талию, подбираясь ещеё ближе, окончательно уничтожая расстояние между ними (и они оба слышат как колотится сердце Тсумуги, взлетая на крыльях надежды обратно).

— Сейчас моя очередь, _Тсумуги-ниисан_.

Натсуме шепчет едва слышно, когда их губы почти соприкасаются. Но этого достаточно, чтобы мурашки пробежали по коже от одного звучания старого (но не забытого никогда до конца) обращения. И это, наверное, видно по его оторопевшему лицу, потому что Натсуме усмехается в своей снисходительной манере (и продолжает смотреть так ласково, что хочется выть) и заправляет за ухо совсем уже непослушные пряди.

—_ Позволь мне быть честным, пока я могу_, — просит он уже серьёзно, и магия вибрирует на его губах. Даже без этого гаранта искренности слов Натсуме Тсумуги не смог бы ему отказать. Это кажется чем-то непосильным и невозможным.

Возможно, Натсуме так пытается извиниться перед ним за все слова, сказанные сгоряча. Возможно, пытается убедиться в том, что кому бы ни улыбался в течение дня Тсумуги и за кем бы ни следовал в заблуждающейся убежденности в прошлом, сейчас он принадлежит только ему. Возможно, Натсуме просто хочет заполнить те немногие страницы в главе их совместной школьной жизни, что закончится скоро днём выпускного. Возможно, будучи хитрым и расчётливым ребенком, он пытается добиться сразу всего.

Тсумуги не нужно знать наверняка, ведь одно он знает как не знал ничего до того: день, когда они смогут поговорить обо всём настанет, обязательно, неизбежно настанет. Может быть, он случится скорее, чем кажется. И чтобы приблизить его, он обнимает крепче прижимающегося к нему Натсуме и позволяет очередному поцелую заставить его на тянущиеся как вечность минуты забыть обо всём остальном.


End file.
